A tale of True Bromance
by adoreabel
Summary: It's no wonder Kyle wants Wanderer dead. She has something he wants...


Packing for the raid became an extreme annoyance for kyle. Each time he turned his back, there they would be- kissing or laughing with each other. It had been a week since Wanda had been put into her new body- and within all this time, all Ian did was stand by her side, every waking minute. Kyle couldn't help that his frustration with her grew each day. The little worm's laugh had began to sound like the sound of satan. Kyle couldn't fathom why he disliked this creature so much, especially after she had saved his worthless life and bargained everyone elses trust by proving herself trustworthy. Kyle was just extremely dissaproving by his brothers choice of partnership. Kyle couldn't have cared if Ian had chosen Trudy- or Wes even. Anyone but Wanda. Ian climbed into the drivers' seat and Wanda followed his actions by walking towards the passenger seat.  
"Shotgun!" Kyle shouted agressively- almost desperately.  
Wanda gave him a blank stare, not comprehending.  
"Shotgun means I get to sit in the front, understand worm?" Kyle sounded murderous. They both stared at each other for a moment that seemed like forever.  
"Dude, can't you just sit in the back?" Ian sounded annoyed.  
"No! I'm not being stuck in the back, the back hurts my ass. Besides, Wanda always gets shotgun."  
Ian and Wanda stared longingly at each other. Gross.  
"Fine, but this is the only time you get shotgun" with relief, kyle opened the passenger door and glared at the worm as she passed. Feeling smug, he leaned back into his chair and watched Wanda from the mirror as she awkwardly sat on the hard vans floor. Ian started the engine and the raid began...

After their first raid, the worm decided she should clean herself up tonight in preperation for tomorrows raid. Great, kyle thought. This would mean a motel tonight.  
Ian drived for what felt like hours, neither one of the three talked- the van silent.  
When the three finally reached the motel, Wanda hopped from the van and walked inside. Whilst Kyle and Ian waited for Wanda to return with the key, the silence in the van continued. Wanda was taking longer than necessary. "Maybe we should ditch the worm here, I bet she's faking some kidnapping story right now"  
Ian turned sharply, looking furious. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why have you been so cruel to Wanda lately?" Ian demanded, nostrils flaring.  
"She's-" Kyle got cut off to the sudden opening of the drivers seat. Wanda waved the room key in the air mischievously. Ian smiled nervously. Kyle watched as Ian laced his long fingers through Wanda's. Kyle made a gagging sound as if he were going to be sick. Together they walked into the motel room silently. Once inside, Wanda kissed Ian and whispered seductively "I'm going to shower" with a slight giggle. Kyle was immediately repulsed- he had no idea aliens could be up for sex. The idea of his brother and Wanda having sex made him shudder violently. With cheeks bright red, Wanda slipped into the bathroom. Ian looked flustered. Idiot, kyle thought. Thinking with his dick again.  
"Dude, that's fucking disgusting" Kyle spat.  
"Just because i get some." Ian hissed.  
"I'd rather get nothing than get probed in my ass you faggot" kyle remarked.  
"She IS human, you idiot, stop with the stupid stereotypes."  
"That wont stop her- besides, that's not her body. If you fuck that shit, I'm considering you to be a paedophile. Ian stared blankly at his brother.  
"You're too good for her bro, this interspecies love thing you got going on, it's wrong!" Kyle almost half shouted.  
Ian stepped closer to Kyle and looked deep into his brothers eyes.  
"Jealous, O'Shea?" and with those two words, Kyle had lost control. He grabbed Ian's face tightly and planted a solid kiss on his mouth. Kyle felt as if the weight of the sky had been lifted from his shoulders. The feel of his brothers mouth on his got Kyles whole body aware of the closeness of Ians body. In Kyles surprise, Ian returned those feelings by caressing both sides of Kyle's face and kissing Kyle with a sense of urgency. Kyle needed this. And by the looks of it, so did Ian. Ian made a strange noise at the back of his throat. The sudden noise of rushing water meant that Wanda was in the shower. This would have to be quick, Kyle thought. Still entangled with each other, Kyle pushed Ian onto the bed without breaking the kiss. With Kyle being on top of Ians body, they had never felt so close- mentally and physically.  
Ian ran his long fingers through his brothers hair, gasping with each break of each kiss. Kyle desperatley removed his shirt over his head whilst Ian watched intimately with lust in his eyes. Kyle then slowly began unzipping his jeans and pulled them off down his legs. This revealed kyle's erection. A sudden gasp escaped Ian's mouth.  
He had never saw his brother naked- only when they were children' and forced to have bubble baths together. It was very apparent that Ian liked what he saw. Kyle very proudly stroked his large, pale penis and recognised the joy in Ian's eyes when he did so. With a huge grin on Kyle's face, Ian grabbed Kyle by the neck and kissed his brother passionately- electricity coursing everywhere. Kyle had never experienced such pleasure, not even with his jodi. Ian slowly and gently placed his hands on Kyle's chest and just as slowly, slid his hands over Kyle's stomach (feeling the muscles there) past his hips and onto his penis. Kyle groaned in return, with a shiver escaping down his spine. A sweat rolled down Kyle's face. This was truly, bromance at its best. The pleasure was unbearable, the need to be inside Ian was overwhelming. Without seeming to think about it, Ian quickyl sat up and removed his shirt and followed by pulling down his jeans, without breaking eye contact. Both erections were touching as Kyle kissed Ian, Ian feeling the full weight of kyle's body. The crave grew too strong. By the sounds of Ian's pleasured whimpers, the feeling was too strong for him too- he was groaning and clutching Kyle's back with desperate hands. It was enough for Ian. Ian rolled onto his stomach.  
"I want you. Now...please...Kyle" Ian gasped. This was enough for kyle. Kyle grabbed his own penis and edged it towards Ian's rim. There, he circled around the hole repeatedly, teasing. Ian gasped and cried out "KYLE! P-P-PLEASE" he stammered. A tear escaped Ian's eye.  
With this, Kyle thrusted as hard as he could into his brother and cried out in intense pleasure- making his body shudder and sweat. Ian was deeply sobbing (due to pleasure or the fact he had just lost his anus virginity, Kyle would never know). Kyle kissed his brothers back and then Ians lips- Ian's face all sweaty.  
Kyle thrusted in and out, gradually speeding up. The pleasure was intense, Kyle was having to clutch the sheets and Ian crying out, muffled by the pillow. The sound of Ian calling out Kyle's name did strange things to Kyle's body. Kyle began picking up the pace, it had been so long since he had last had sex, he may explode soon. The tightness of Ian made Kyle's penis begin to throb. In, out, in, out- they were having the time of their lives. Kyle suddenly by accident slipped out and missed Ian's anus, they both giggled- Kyle kissing Ian in apololgy. Kyle slipped himself back in, both of them moaning due to the return of pleasure. Ian suddenly raised himself and swapped places with kyle, making Ian have the dominance. Ian let out a cry with each thrust. The end is nigh, Kyle thought. Ian picked up tempo and the pleasure increased to a new level. Ian was going to come first, Kyle could tell due to male experience. Both the boys' got louder and louder.  
"OH...FUCK...K-KYLE. GOD OH GOD, KYLE I'M GONNA H-HOLY SHI-"  
"What the fuck?!" Wanda shouted, the shock in her eyes apparent.  
Kyle and Ian were so busy that they forgot about Wanda. They glanced at eacother- there was no way of explaining. They stared at Wanda's horrorstruck face. There was nothing to say. And then Wanda opened her mouth to finally speak.

"May i join in?"


End file.
